PZG Pokemon Zero Gravity Tom I Polish Fick
by GravityLoL
Summary: M BO POCZĄTEK NIE WSKAZUJE ALE FICK JEST KRWAWY! Power Rivals i Elise Rivals to bliźenięta. Marzeniem obojga jest praca w Pokemon Patrol Delta, międzynarodowych siłach policyjnych. Lecz gdy udaje im się spełnić to marzenie i ich praca w PPD staje się rzeczywistością, cały ich świat wywraca się do góry nogami...
1. Prolog

**Prolog **

Pokemony. Niesamowite stworzenia o niezwykłych umiejętnościach i jeszcze bardziej niezwykłych mocach. Podobno to one stworzyły świat, wszystko co nas otacza, stworzyły nas, stworzyły siebie. Teraz, pomagają nam, w pracy, szkole, w codziennym życiu. Nawzajem się sobą opiekujemy. Pokemony, można spotkać w każdym miejscu naszej planety. W górach, nad morzem, w mieście, w lesie, gdziekolwiek. O różnych kształtach, wzrostach i charakterach, stawały się naszymi kompanami, przyjaciółmi, rodziną. Ale, tak jak istnieje dobro, tak istnieje też zło. Przestępcy też używają pokemonów, by kraść, rabować i zadawać cierpienie. Z początku zwalczała ich zwykła policja, lecz, w pewnym momencie, sprawy zabrnęły za daleko. Team Galactic, zła organizacja przestępców, pod przewodnictwem Cyrusa, miała zamiar stworzyć nowy, lepszy świat. Międzynarodowe Siły Wywiadowcze nie dały ich powstrzymać. Lecz przed ostatnią sekundą zguby, Cyrus wraz z jego poplecznikami zostali powstrzymani przed osiągnięciem celu i wsadzeni do więzienia. Od tego czasu, panował spokój, lecz nie nad długo.

Cyrus, po kilku latach, wydostał się z więzienia, odbudował swój Team Galactic, z tym samym celem. Niemalże go zrealizowali, znów ich powstrzymano, lecz, to co wydarzyło się potem, było jeszcze większą katastrofą. Nikt nie chce powiedzieć co się dokładnie wtedy stało, ale Ziemia wyleciała ze swojej orbity i zaczęła oddalać się od słońca. Słońce gdzieś zniknęło, nie ma też księżyca. Nastąpiła Era Pozaorbitalna. Pozbawiona życiodajnego słońca , nasza planeta się zmienia, oblodzenie dotyka każdego, rodziny i różne gatunki pokemonów wymierają, a miasta przestają istnieć. Z brakiem naturalnego światła, zaczęło brakować naturalnej żywności, zastąpiła je żywność syntetyczna, tworzona w laboratoriach. Obecnie, wszystkie gatunki znajdują się na granicy życia i śmierci. Cyrus stał się najbardziej poszukiwaną osobą na całym globie, lecz po tym incydencie zapadł się pod ziemię. Po tym „wypadku", na straży pokoju na Ziemi stanęła nowa siła, Pokemon Patrol Delta, lecz, nawet oni nie dają rady wytropić Cyrusa. Przestępcy się panoszą po ulicach, oszuści wykorzystują strach, by się wzbogacić, świat tonie w chaosie.

Aktualnie, mamy rok 2025. Ziemia, która wcześniej znajdowała się jakieś 150 000 000 km od słońca, teraz przekracza 150 000 100 km. Nasz świat, zmienił się nie do óre gatunki Pokemonów wyginęły bezpowrotnie. Cyrus się ukrywa, a naukowcy pracowali nad przywróceniem planety na jej starą orbitę, chociaż o kilka kilometrów, lecz żaden z ich pomysłów nie wypalał i kończył się fiaskiem. Cała nasza planeta, została zesłana w kierunku zagłady. Nasz los był przesądzony. Naukowcy, którzy pracowali nad problemem oblodzenia, wymyślili lampy, który dawały wystarczająco dużo światła i tak dobrze imitowały naturalne, że było prawie jak za dnia, a rośliny powoli kwitły. Pospolite owoce, które można było znaleźć na każdym kroku, są teraz rarytasami, a ich ceny są liczone w setkach. Jakoś żyjemy lecz nasze życie jest dalekie od tego, co było kiedyś. Kolory nie są takie same, a ulice są o wiele bardziej niebezpieczne.

To właśnie wtedy, moje życie i moich bliskich, wywróciło się do góry nogami…


	2. Rozdział I

**Rozdział I **

_Sierociniec w Twineleaf _

Twineleaf było pozbawione drapaczy chmur, mieliśmy małe biura i to nam wystarczyło, budynki miały szpiczaste dachy, a ich kolory tonęły w mroku. Są to późne pory, dzieci wracając do domów, dorośli kończą pracę, ulice pustoszeją. W mieszkaniach zaczęły zapalać się światła, a wysokie bloki mieszkalne, przypominały świece, które zaczynały płonąć. W jednym z takich bloków, znajduje się sierociniec. Dzieci porzucone przez rodziców lub te, które uciekły, znajdują tu schronienie. W oknach, siedziały samotne dzieciaki, patrzące w horyzont. W jednym z tych okien, siedzi ktoś niezwykły. Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany chłopak. Długie, granatowe włosy, ułożone w sięgającego przed łopatki kuca. Lekko przyciemniona skóra, błękitne oczy, patrzące w przestrzeń, chuda twarz z wyrazem winy. Ubrany w brązową koszulę nocną o krótkim rękawie i szaroniebieskie spodnie do kompletu. Ten dzieciak nawet nie poznał rodziców, porzucili go wraz z jego siostrą, przed tym sierocińcem nim skończyli rok. Na szyi zwisa medalion, który przypomina trzy koła złączone razem, każde z nich ma inny kolor. Lewe górne ma kolor żółty, z jego boku wyskakuje piorun. Prawe górne, jest czerwona, z jego boku bucha płomień, dolne zaś, jest błękitne, z jego boku bucha zimny wiatr. Jego siostra posiadała taki sam. To ich jedyna pamiątka po rodzicach. W jego pokoju panował „chaos uporządkowany", współlokator leżał na swoim łóżku, słuchał właśnie muzyki z MP3, czytając jednocześnie gazetę, na której okładce znajdował się jakiś DJ, a pod nim wzmianka o grubym szwindlu na setki tysięcy. Jego nogi były wyciągnięte przez siebie. Pokój miał żółte ściany, które zalepiały różne plakaty PPD i majestatycznie wyglądających pokemonów. Na drugim łóżku, w jego nogach, leżał pokemon, Umbreon, czarny pies, zwinięty w kłębek, spał głęboko, na jego czole, znajdował się złoty okrąg, na jago krótkim ogonie, znajdował się złoty pas, które przebiegał w połowie wpoprzeg ogona. Obydwa łóżka znajdowały się przy ścianach, a obok każdego, biała, plastikowa szafka nocna, na niej zaś mała lampka, by oświetlić swoje łóżko. Na szafce lokatora, znajdowała się lampka lawowa, z białą lawą leniwe płynącą w górę i w dół, o zielonym podświetleniu. Po chwili, chłopak odszedł od okna, usadowił się na łóżku, koło Umbreona i zaczął drapać go za uchem. Pokemon przeciągnął się, tak mocno prostując nogi ,że zdawały mu się odpaść, swój łeb usadowił na jego kolanach i patrzył swoimi czerwonymi ślepiami w swojego trenera. Ten zaś, drapał go wciąż za uchem, uśmiechając się.  
Był to jego pierwszy pokemon, tak jak on, przyszedł z ulicy. W sierocińcu można było mieć pokemony, jeśli nie waży więcej niż 60 kg i nie jest wyższy albo dłuższy niż 80 cm. Umbreon był jednym z lżejszych i mniejszych pokemonów, ważył 23 kg i miał długość 45 cm. Ten dzieciak to jestem ja. Nazywam się Power Rivals, a ten lokator, to Ziggy Johnson, mój najlepszy kumpel, niestety, pies na baby .  
-Co, dalej nie przysłali odpowiedzi? – zagadał chłopak zza magazynu z drugiego łóżka.  
-Nie, dalej czekam.  
-Ale to dziwne, zwykle listy takie jak twój, rozpatrują najpierw, a w ciągu tygodnia odsyłają odpowiedź.  
-Tak, ale minęły już trzy tygodnie  
Chłopak opuścił magazyn na piersi, miał brązowe, fantazyjnie rozczochrane włosy, zielone oczy, spoglądające przez okulary połówki, miał bladą skórę i znudzony wzrok, ubrany w fioletową koszulę nocną i czarne spodnie. W jego uszach tkwiły białe słuchawki bez przewodowe, które po chwili trafiły na półkę nocną obok jego łóżka. Usiadł, rzucił gdzieś magazyn, lekko wkurzony.  
-Dla mnie to śmierdzi na odległość, Power posłuchaj. Może Pani Trout ma ten list i nie chce ci go dać – dodał, robiąc młynek rękami.  
-Pani Trout wie, jakie to dla mnie ważne, nawet jeśli jednak zrobiła tak jak powiedziałeś, to pan Trout tym bardziej by mi pomógł – odpowiedziałem z zażenowanie.  
-Tylko że tu chodzi o twoją prace! – dodał wyraźnie wściekły – Twoją wymarzoną pracę w PPD!  
-Tak, ale nic nie poradzisz, skoro list nie pryszedł.  
Pozwólcie że wam wytłumaczę o co cała ta draka. Moim marzeniem jest, by służyć w taka policja, który powstała na kilka miesięcy przed wybiciem planety. W roku 2018 "przejęli" oni pieczę nad oddziałami rangerów w całym kraju, lecz nie zmienili oni ich sposób działania, a jedynie kilka w PPD była bardzo podobna do bycia Rangerem, lecz my pokemony najzwyczajniej w świecie łapaliśmy, a nie jak Rangerzy, "przejmowaliśmy" je Stylerem. Od kiedy pamiętam, chciałem tam pracować. To moja jedyna szansa żeby się wyrwać. Trzy tygodnie temu, wysłałem zgłoszenie z rozwiązanym testem teoretycznym, teraz czekam na odpowiedź. Praca w PPD, pozwoliłaby mi się stąd wyrwać. Lubię Twinleaf i ten sierociniec, ale to miasto mnie dobija. Każdego dnia, kogoś mordują, a co na to władze? „ Panujemy nad sytuacją, nie ma się czym niepokoić,". Czasami, jest mi naprawdę ciężko, bo wokół mnie dzieje się tyle rzeczy, a ja nie mogę nic zrobić. Przydałby mi się ten zachód słońca, nim ziemia wypadła z orbity. Kiedyś, siedziałem w oknie i przyglądałem się mu. Dawał mi nadzieję, że nadejdzie nowy, być może lepszy dzień dla nas wszystkich.  
-Ziggy, spójrzmy prawdzie w oczodoły, nie nadaję się do PPD – odpowiedziałem odchylając się do tyłu i patrząc w sufit.  
-Coś cię chyba boli! – odpowiedział wstając z takim impetem, że aż Umbreon się zerwał i patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem – Jesteś najlepszy w tym mieście, jak nikt się nadajesz! Masz stalowy wzrok?  
-No.  
-Masz serce bohatera?  
-No.  
-Masz…  
-Ziggy, skończmy to, co?  
Ziggy umilkł i z powrotem położył się na swoim łóżku, wkładając słuchawki do uszu i wracając do czytania magazynu.  
-Siemka chłopaki!  
Do pokoju weszła Elise, moja siostra. Miała krótkie kasztanowe włosy oraz żywe niebieskie oczy. Była mniej więcej mojego wzrostu. Ubrana byłą w filetową bluzkę na ramiączkach, w której zwykle sypia i białe szorty. Miała długie nogi, ładną buźkę i dość mały biust, podobała się wszystkim chłopakom w sierocińcu. Za nią wszedł jej Espeon. Jasnofioletowy lis. Widok Espeona był rzadki w Erze Pozaorbitalnej. Espeon i kilka innych pokemonów ewoluuje tylko przez szczęście w dzień, czyli gdy świeciło światło słoneczne. Jej Eevee ewoluował na kilka dni przed wybiciem planety z orbity. Umbreon zeskoczył z lóżka, by przywitać się z Espeonem, zaś Elise szybko wskoczyła na jego miejsce. Pokemony obeszły się kółkiem, po czym potarły się noskami i zaczęły się wspólnie bawić.  
-Co tam u was? – spytała radośnie.  
-Nic, dalej czekamy na odpowiedź od PPD. – zaczął za mnie Ziggy.  
-Jeszcze nic nie przysłali? – spytała patrząc na mnie lekko zawiedziona.  
Zakręciłem przecząco głową a na twarzy Elise pojawiło się zdziwienie, które mieszało się ze złością.  
-Oni sobie chyba w kulki lecą! - ryknęła Elise wymachując rękami. – To już trzeci tydzień!  
Próbowałem nie mieszać się w tą rozmowę, dlatego patrzyłem w okno, za którym leciało właśnie stado Murcrowów.  
-Jak oni mogą tak robić?! – spytała Elise wstając i nerwowo chodząc po pokoju. - Takie testy rozpatruje się w ciągu tygodnia od daty dostarczenia!  
-Elise, nie sądzisz że przeginasz? – spytał nagle Ziggy zza magazynu. Teraz, jego lewa stopa kręciła się to w lewo, to w prawo, prawdopodobnie w rytm słuchanej muzyki.  
-Nie, nie przesadzam i mam nadzieję że wkrótce dostaniemy jakąś odpowiedź. - odpowiedziała po czym ugryzła się w język i spojrzała na mnie.  
-Zaraz! – zacząłem odrywając się od okna - Jakie "my"?  
Elise stanęła, po czym znów usiadła koło mnie, z twarzą niewinnego dziecka.  
-Elise, co ty zrobiłaś? –spytałem wpatrując się w nią lekko zirytowany.  
-Ja…. No…. Też wypełniłam test..no.. i wysłałam nasze testy razem – dodała uśmiechając się.  
W pokoju zapanowała cisza. Powiem wam, że skrycie miałem tego dość. Od kiedy pamiętam to zawsze – ZAWSZE – Elise miała gdzieś moje zakazy. Zawsze robiła to, czego ja albo pani i pan Trout jej zabraniali. Często pakowała się przez to w kłopoty, na szczęście, prawie zawsze wychodziła bez szwanku, ale ja niekoniecznie.  
-Nie dasz mi zdechnąć w spokoju, prawda?– oznajmiłem zrezygnowany.  
-Oj weź, to dobra okazja by pomóc państwu Trout. – powiedziała szturchając mnie w kolano i uśmiechając się.  
Państwo Trout było założycielami sierocińca, mieli na względzie dobro wszystkich dzieci i wraz z pokemonami pomagały nam i wychowywały. Wiele im zawdzięczamy, ale niedługo mamy 18 urodziny i bylibyśmy dla nich ciężarem. Państwo Trout nie są młodzi, to staruszkowie, dlatego nie mam za złe Elise, że wykorzystała całą tę sytuację by razem ze mną odejść z sierocińca. Gdy znikniemy, będzie mniej zmartwień. Co prawda, pomagamy w sierocińcu i opiekujemy się młodzikami, ale chcemy iść w ślady Erniego. Ernie, nasz stary kumpel, wyjeżdżał do Veilstone, gdy mieliśmy po 7 lat. Podobno dobrze sobie radzi, ma własny bar, interes się kręci, dzwoni do nas co jakiś czas, by posłuchać co się dzieje.  
-Masz rację, im szybciej znikniemy, tym lepiej. – odpowiedziałem wracając do normalnego tonu.  
-Wy naprawdę chcecie odejść z sierocińca? – spytał Ziggy, który rzucił w kąt magazyn, zdjął słuchawki i usiadł na łóżku wpatrując się w nas z zaciekawieniem.  
-Ziggy, zrozum, im szybciej stąd znikniemy, tym lepiej dla ogółu. – odpowiedziałem patrząc na niego z lekkim smutkiem.  
Ziggy był moim najlepszym kumplem od zawsze, od kiedy pamiętam. Perspektywa rozstania, być może na zawsze, była bolesna dla nas obu. On, Elise i ja zawsze trzymaliśmy się razem. Żadne z nas nie chciało się żegnać, ale wiemy, że prędzej czy później taki dzień nadejdzie.  
-Ziggy, nie miej nam za złe – zaczęła Elise spokojniej, patrząc na niego – Ale nie możemy być dłużej na utrzymaniu państwa Trout. Nie zapominaj, że ktoś inny potrzebuje tych pieniędzy bardziej.  
-Wiem, jej się bardziej przydadzą. – odpowiedział Ziggy posępnie.  
Mowa była o Amy, małej dziewczynce na wózku. Urodziła się z zespołem Vorlika, czyli łamliwością kości. Kości w jej nogach są jakby puste, dlatego jeździ na wózku inwalidzkim. Podczas narodzin urodziła się z połamanymi kośćmi żeber, rąk. Straszne. Sama nie umie sobie poradzić i siedzi całym dniami w pokoju. Nasza trójka zawsze dotrzymywała jej towarzystwa. Można przeprowadzić operację wszczepienia specjalnych implantów w nogi, które sprawiłyby że może chodzić, ale kosztuje to ponad 10 milionów. Zbieramy od dawna, ale ciągle dużo nam brakuje.  
Zapanowała cisza, nikt nie wydał z siebie najmniejszego dźwięku, ani my, ani nasze pokemony, które zamarzły czając się do skoku na siebie.  
Po chwili Elise wstała przeciągając się lekko.  
-Ok, idę powoli lulu. – powiedziała kierując się do drzwi. Jej Espeon z gracją poszedł za nią - Dobranoc chłopcy. – dodała otwierając je i znikając za nimi.  
-Dobranoc Elise – odpowiedzieliśmy razem.  
Tylko przyłożyłem głowę do poduszki i już spałem. Miałem dość dziwny sen. Była to jakaś góra, na jej szczycie znajdowała się jakaś świątynia, klęczałem tam, przede mną jakiś mężczyzna i kobieta, a nad nimi jakiś dziwny stwór.  
-Wiesz już, gdzie jest twoje miejsce? – spytał mężczyzna. Jego głos był niski, gardłowy.  
-Tak, przy twoim martwym ciele! – odpowiedziałem.  
-Tak więc, Nexusie, czas chyba się pożegnać – rzekł mężczyzna. – Melody, wykończ go.  
Kobieta wystrzeliła w moim kierunku. Nagle poczułem niewyobrażalny smutek.  
-Melody, nie, Melody. MELODY!  
-Power, stary, budź się.  
Zerwałem się łóżka, cały spocony. Poduszka która zwykle znajdowała się pod moją głową teraz była po drugiej stronie pokoju. Na skraju łóżka leżał Umbreon, który uniósł głowę, patrząc na mnie ze zdiwieniem. Koło mnie, lekko pochylony, stał Ziggy, który chyba nieźle się wystraszył.  
-Stary, nie wiem kim jest ta Melody, ale skoro się rozstaliście, to dasz jej numer? –zapytał szczerząc się.  
Lekko go uderzyłem w kolano, po czym spróbowałem się uspokoić.  
-Czy ja…mówiłem przez sen?  
-Tak, ale to nie było nic konkretnego – odpowiedział – Bredziłeś jak potłuczony.  
-Ech – zacząłem zbierając ręką pot z czoła – To pewnie tylko zły sen. – dodałem.  
-Pewnie tak – burknął podchodząc do mojej poduszki, po czym wręczył mi ją.  
-Dzięki. – dodałem ubijając poduszkę i kładąc się.  
Obudziłem się niewyspany. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju, Ziggyego w nim nie było, a Umbreon patrzył na mnie siedząc na podłodze. Pogłaskałem go po głowie, po czym wstałem i poszedłem pod prysznic. Szybko się umyłem i ubrałem, po czym zwróciłem się w stronę drzwi, pod którymi czekał na mnie Umbreon. Otworzyłem je z zamiarem zejścia na śniadanie, a Umbreon postanowił dotrzymywać mi kroku. Z mojego pokoju poszedłem schodami w dół. Młodziki już biegały po parterze, jak zawsze przed śniadaniem. Na dole znajdowało się wszystko, a schodki wychodzące z pierwszego piętra wychodziły akurat na główny korytarz. Ściany pokryte były białą farbą, a na niej wisiały zdjęcia dzieci z sierocińca oraz jeden portret państwa Trout. Na podłodze leżał czerwony dywan, który obejmował cały parter. W głównym korytarzu znajdowały się wieszaki na kurtki dla gości oraz kilka krzeseł, na których czekali rodzice, chcący zaadoptować dziecko. Na prawo od holu, znajdował się żłobek, gdzie były maluchy, często zajmowaliśmy się z nimi by państwo Trout mogli odpocząć. Na lewo znajdował się gabinet państwo Trout za starymi, brązowymi drzwiami z mahoniu. Nikt prócz nich nie miał do nich wstępu. Dalej znajdowała się stołówka i świetlica, gdzie można było spokojnie spędzić czas.  
Po drodze do stołówki był też pokój gier, toalety i drzwi, którymi schodami w dół szło się do kotłowni.  
Stołówka, jak zwykle o tej porze, jest tłoczna. Jest tam kilka stołów, przy których można usiąść i spokojnie zjeść posiłek lub odpocząć. Kucharką była pani Trelawney, młoda panna, nie zamężna, dość ładna, dlatego Ziggy często się do niej podwalał, niestety, bez najmniejszego skutku. Podszedłem do okienka, gdzie wydawano jedzenie. Pani Trelawney jak zawsze, uśmiechnięta, w białym fartuchu, z siatką na jej kasztanowych włosach. Jej oczy były zawsze zielone i pełne energii.  
-Cześć, Power. Witaj Umbreon. – zaczęła pani Trelawney  
Umbreon skinął lekko głową w stronę kucharki, po czym przycupnął przy okienku.  
-Dobry, pani Trelawney. - odpowiedziałem  
-Mówiłam ci, mów mi Margaret – dorzuciła lekko zawiedziona - Mam tylko 22 Lata, nie jestem taka stara.  
-Dobrze, Margaret. – powiedziałem niechętnie.  
-No, to co byście chcieli na śniadanie chłopcy?  
-Dla mnie kawa i 2 tosty – odpowiedziałem – A co dla ciebie stary? – spytałem patrząc na Umbreona.  
Pokemon zamruczał, po czym puknąl mnie nosem w nogę  
-Dobra, dobra, trochę karmy i mandarynkę. – dodałem czochrając go za uchem.  
-Dobrze kochaneczku.- oznajmiła radośnie Margaret - Za chwilę będzie gotowe – dodała wchodząc w głąb kuchni, ale chyba czegoś zapomniała bo się wróciła do okienka.  
-Coś się stało? – spytałem.  
Wyglądała na zmartwioną, patrzyła na mnie, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć.  
-Naprawdę chcesz iść do PPD? – spytała.  
Byłem lekko zdziwiony tym pytaniem. Jaki to ma związek ze śniadaniem?  
-Tak, chcę, to moje marzenie, dobrze o tym wiesz. – odpowiedziałem nachylając się do niej.  
Margaret wzięła oddech. Po czym szeptem powiedziała mi coś, czego się nie spodziewałem.  
-Power, nie powinnam ci tego mówić, ale odpowiedź na testy twoje i Elise już przyszła.  
-To super – odrzekłem uradowany – Wspaniale!  
-Tak, ale….on przyszła już 2 tygodnie temu. – dodała po chwili.  
I tu zaczynało się robić dziwnie.  
-Jak to, 2 tygodnie temu? – spytałem zdziwiony.  
-No, państwo Trout zatrzymali list, bo chcieli was tu zatrzymać. – dodała.  
To co usłyszałem, brzmiało jak jakiś tani kryminał klasy C.  
-Co, ale...po co mieliby to robić?  
-Nie wiem, ale błagam, nie mów im że wiesz to ode mnie. – dodała błagalnym tonem – To dobra praca, a jeśli się dowiedzą że to ja wygadałam, na pewno ją stracę.  
Państwo Trout chcą nas zatrzymać? Niemożliwe, przecież…oni zawsze chcieli dla nas najlepiej.  
Coś tu jest nie tak, nie wiem o co chodzi, ale dowiem się.  
-Power, proszę, nie wydaj mnie. – powtórzyła Margaret.  
-Dobrze, nie powiem, śniadanie sobie odpuszczę – dodałem po czym odszedłem od okienka. Umbreon niczym strzała wystrzelił za mną. Ruszyłem na poszukiwania Elise i Ziggyego, w głowie krążyły mi setki myśli, czy Państwo Trout mogli zrobić coś takiego?


	3. Rozdział II

_Rozdział II_  
**Plan**

Biegnąc przez korytarze i szukając Elise i Ziggyego, przez głowę przechodziła w kółku jedna i ta sama myśl: Dlaczego? Dlaczego państwo Trout, którzy wychowali nas jak własne dzieci, robią nam coś takiego? Czy kochają nas tak bardzo że nie chcą nas wypuścić, czy może nie chcą dla nas lepiej?  
-Elise! - powiedziałem głośno.  
Dorwałem Elise w moim pokoju. Właśnie gawędziła z Ziggym.  
-O co chodzi? – spytała.  
Zamknąłem drzwi, po czym szybko usiadłem obok niej.  
-List z PPD już doszedł. – oznajmiłem lekko sapiąc.  
-Świetnie! – pisnęła podskakując lekko - Super! Jak nam poszło?!  
-Nie wiem.  
Jej twarz zmarkotniała nagle, jej oczy przybrały spojrzenie, którego nigdy zanadto nie ubiłem.  
-Państwo Trout go trzymają od 2 tygodni.  
-CO?! – spytali chórem Ziggy i Elise.  
-Skąd wiesz? – spytała.  
-Od Margaret, powiedziała mi przed chwilą. – rzuciłem szybko  
-Ale….to nie ma sensu, po co mieliby to robić? – dodała zaczynając nerwowo chodzić po pokoju przygryzając kciuk swojej lewej ręki.  
-Wiecie co, to po prostu jest niemożliwe. Margaret na pewno robi cię w konia – rzucił Ziggy.  
-Margaret gdy kłamie, zaczyna kaszleć. – odparła szybko Elise.  
-Racja. Nawet najmniejszego kaszlnięcia. – dodałem.  
-Hmm…no to…co robimy? – spytał Ziggy zacierając kopyta.  
-To chyba oczywiste, że do nich pójdziemy i to wszystko wyjaśnimy. –odpowiedziała.  
Ten pomysł nie wydawał się najlepszy, ale był i jedyny i słuszny  
-No dobrze, pójdziemy, ale co im powiemy? – spytał Ziggy.  
Elise już otwiera usta by coś powiedzieć lecz zatrzymała się na tym, że ułożyła swoje usta w komiczne o.  
To był jeden z minusów tego planu. Długo myśleliśmy ci im powiemy, ale żadne z nas nie miało żadnego pomysłu. Nim się obejrzeliśmy było południe.  
-Chłopaki o tym nie ma co myśleć, bo to i tak pójdzie samo. – rzekła siostra kładąc się na łóżku - Na waszym miejscu, zastanowiłabym się jak sprawić, by byli w jednym pokoju.  
Elise miała rację, trudno było sprawić by państwo Trout byli gdzieś razem, bo zazwyczaj byli strasznie zabiegani i razem widywaliśmy ich tylko na kolacjach i różnych świętach. Zazwyczaj razem są tylko w nocy, gdy przesiadują w swoim pokoju, który pełni funkcję ich gabinetu. To był kolejny minus tego planu, bo list trzymają pewnie tam, gdzie dzieci nie mają wstępu.  
-Posłuchajcie, a możemy ich tam wyrolujemy? – zaproponował Ziggy.  
-Wyrolujemy? – spytaliśmy.  
-Tak, słuchajcie, ja jestem czysty, więc mnie posłuchają, a jak wy do nich pójdziecie, zaczną coś podejrzewać. - Rzekł entuzjastycznie.  
-No dobrze, ale czy czasem to nie jest, no nie wiem…trochę ryzykowne? – spytałem. – I jak ich chcesz ich wyrolować?  
-Spokojnie – rzekł – Państwo Trout od dawna czekają na nową szafę do pokoju maluchów, nie?  
Ziggy miał rację, kilka miesięcy temu szafa młodzików odmówiła posługi i rozpadła się na pojedyncze deski. Chcąc nie chcąc, państwo Trout zamówili kilka dni temu nową szafkę. Szczerze powiedziawszy, to dobry pomysł, którego nikt nie powinien uznać za coś nietypowego lud podejrzanego.  
-Dobra, ale jak chcesz wszystko zgrać czasowo? – spytała Elise - Państwo Trout wychodzą z pokoju tylko w nagłych sytuacjach, jak walka na żarcie w stołówce czy coś takiego, a od kiedy nie podają nic w stanie stałym, nie było żadnej bójki.  
Racja, ostatnia bójka na jedzenie była krwawa, jeden młodzik prawie stracił oko a Margaret miała założony gips na nogę przez tydzień. Od tamtej pory jeśli daje się już na obiad coś stałego, to nie jest to zbyt twarde. Od tej bójki minęło 5 miesięcy, nie mam pojęcia co takiego Ziggy ma zamiar zrobić, ale jeśli mówi, że da radę, nie ma się nad czym zastanawiać. Wiele razy planowaliśmy podobne rzeczy, i nic nigdy nie nawaliło.  
-Nie martw się, moja droga – rzekł Ziggy szarmanckim tonem – Wszystko będzie na perfekt! Zobaczysz.  
-Dobra chłopaki, to plan jest taki – zaczęła – Plan wprowadzamy w życie dziś o 16. Wszyscy czekamy na dole, Ziggy robi dywersję, a my szybko wkradamy się do ich pokoju i szukamy listu..  
-Moment! – wtrącił się znowu – A co jak was przyłapią w pokoju? Ktoś powinien stać na szpiclu.  
Tutaj był kolejny słaby punkt, było nas za mało na taką akcję, to prawda, ale potrzebowaliśmy kogoś jeszcze, kto by nam pomógł. A gdyby tak…  
-Ziggy, ty będziesz szpiclem – rzuciłem szybko  
-CO?! – spytali oboje  
-Jak napuścisz Troutów na dywersję, szybko wrócisz na korytarz, jeśli ktoś będzie próbował wejść do pokoju, powiesz głośno dwa razy „Jakże tęsknię za słońcem!". Wtedy my wyjdziemy przez okno w gabinecie.  
-Ech…postaram się, ale wątpię czy uda mi się zniknąć niezauważalnie. – odsapnął .  
-No dobra, ale co jeśli ten list znajdziemy? – spytała Elise markotniejąc na twarzy.  
Sam nie wiedziałem co mam jej odpowiedzieć. Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym. Kto wie co się w nim znajduje, przepustka ku wolności, czy może gorycz odmowy?  
-Wyjdziemy ich oknem, po czym, wrócimy cichcem na górę i go przeczytamy – odpowiedziałem szybko – A potem….potem niech się dzieje, co chce…  
Zegar zadzwonił, godzina 15:45 wybiła, zastanawiałem się, czy plan wypali, czy ma on jakikolwiek sens? Czekałem oparty o drzwi do kotłowni,  
Wszystko było przygotowane. Ziggy już zaczął dywersję, a Elise była w pokoju gier, czekając na sygnał ode mnie, po którym miała do mnie dołączyć, ja zaś czekałem na pierwszy okrzyk wojenny ze stołówki, który by oznaczał rozpoczęcie planu.  
Umbreon schował się do pokeballa, nie wyłaził z niego od śniadania, którego się nie doczekał, dlatego chyba był zły na swojego trenera. Po całej tej zabawie, dam mu porządną kolację, dużą michę karmy i całą pomarańczę, którą tak lubił jako nagroda za jakiś wyczyn.  
Po chwili ze stołówki usłyszałem tupot stóp, głośny okrzyk „ NA POHYBEL!", a następnie odgłos machnięć i miotających sztućców znikąd wypełnił korytarz.  
Ziggy ewakuował się chyba w ostatniej chwili, bo ze stołówki wyszedł lekko przygarbiony.  
Klasnąłem w dłonie, Elise w tej samej chwili zjawiła się koło mnie.  
-Ziggy, co to do cholery ma być?! - spytałem  
-Stare keksy gwiazdkowe. – rzucił, po czym ze stołówki wypadł brązowy klocek, z przypiętą do niego jemiołą.  
-Ale przecież dywersja miała obejmować szafę dla młodzików! - stwierdziła lekko znerwicowana Elise  
-Serio?...Uch, no, tak czy siak, mamy dywersję. - odpowiedział śmiejąc się  
-Pacanie, te keksy były największym niewypałem jaki widziałam, twardsze niż beton! – rzuciła Elise szybko, robiąc w ostatnim momencie unik przed przelatującą tacą, która wbiła się w ścianę jak nóż w masło.  
-Wiecie co, może przejdźmy do dalszej części planu? – spytałem  
-Racja, Ziggy, leć po nich, a się gdzieś zaczaimy. – powiedziałem.  
Otworzyłem drzwi do kotłowni, po czym razem z Elise weszliśmy do niej, przymykając drzwi tak, że przez małą szparę widzieliśmy co się działo.  
Ziggy zapukał do mahoniowych drzwi. Po chwili się otworzyły, Pani Trout była kobietą drobną, ale kochaną, jej siwe już włosy, były zawsze spięte w duży kok, miała na sobie jak zwykle, ogrodniczki na szelkach, gumowe rękawice i gumiaki, a na jej twarzy, gościł nieprzenikniony spokój. Pan Trout zaś był wyższy od małżonki, był też chudszy, przez co częsta pani Trout mówiła do niego „Mój ty patyczku kochany". Pan Trout nigdzie nie ruszał się bez swojego beżowego berecika i dużych okularów. Miał sumiaste, siwe wąsy, brązowe spodnie na szelkach i ciemnozieloną koszulkę na krótki rękawek. Miał on też brązowe buty wyjściowe, a jego twarz była czerwona jak pomidor, z powodu nadciśnienia na które chorował od kilku lat. W przeciwieństwie do swojej żony, Pan Trout zajmował się finansami, zaś pani Trout dbał o stronę wizualną sierocińca, by ładnie wyglądał. Uwielbiała swój mały ogródek, którym sadziła często nasturcje, swoje ulubione kwiaty.  
-O co chodzi Ziggy? – spytała spokojnie pani Trout?  
-Pani …Trout – odpowiadał urywkowo, zasłaniając głowę przed latającymi keksami – Chyba mamy problem na stołówce.  
Po chwili drzwi stołówki się otworzyły, wyleciała z nich Margaret, przerażona i cała brązowa od kawałków keksów, którymi zapewne oberwała  
-Och… - rzucił pan Trout poprawiając okulary i kierując się w stronę drzwi od stołówki, wraz z małżonką i Margaret – Jak się dowiem ,który z tych łapserdaków zaczął, to normalnie… - reszty nie dosłyszeliśmy bo weszli na pole bitewne.  
-Chodźcie tu, szybko! – rzucił Ziggy, po czym wyszliśmy z kotłowni i błyskawiczne, znaleźliśmy się w gabinecie państwa Trout. Ziggy stanął na czatach, a my mogliśmy spokojnie przeszukiwać gabinet.  
Zapaliliśmy najpierw światło. Był to mały gabinet, miał małe biurko z ciemnego drewna, na którym stał kałamarz pana Trout, lampka i kilka papierów, kominek, w którym wesoło buchały płomienie, ściany były pokryte ciemnoczerwoną farbą. Wisiała też tutaj masa zdjęć, na których były dzieci z sierocińca. Po bokach stały też szafy, w których znajdowały się wszystkie dokumenty.  
-Gdzie mamy zacząć? – spytała Elise  
-Od biurka, tam zawsze są listy - rzekłem, po czym powędrowałem do biurka - Jeśli list przyszedł w ciągu tego tygodnia, będzie na biurku, jeśli nie, będzie w śmietniku.  
Wziąłem do ręki plik kopert i zacząłem przeglądać. Rachunek za prąd, wodę, faktura na TV, rachunek, pozew do sądu….nie było ich.  
Rzuciłem się w stronę śmietnika, były jedynie same puste koperty i jakieś niedokończone listy.  
-Power, może…  
Ale nie słuchałem, zacząłem przeszukiwać szafki, wywróciłem cały pokój do góry nogami. Nie było. W nagle drzwi do pokoju się otwarły, w środku stał pan Trout, a za nim pani Trout która trzymała Ziggyego za koszulę.  
-A co wy tu robicie? – spytał.


	4. Rozdział III

**Rozdział III **  
_Ptaszki w klatce…_

Plan Ziggyego nie poszedł po jego myśli. Państwo Trout przyłapali mnie i moją siostrę, Elise na próbie odnalezienia listu z wynikami testów teoretycznych od PPD – Pokemon Patrol Delta –które miały nam udowodnić, czy się nadajemy do służby czy nie. Po posprzątaniu całego bałaganu i posłaniu dzieciaków do łóżek, Ja, Elise, Ziggy i Margaret zostaliśmy zaproszeni do gabinetu państwa Trout. Wszedłem ostatni, niechętnie, gdyż spodziewałem się tego, co powiedzą Państwo Trout. Pokój, ciemny i mały, był teraz rozjaśniony, dokumenty które powyrzucałem z różnych szuflad, wróciły na swoje miejsce. Staliśmy w szeregu. Pan Trout siedział wyprostowany za swoim biurkiem, jego sumiaste wąsy były uniesione, a przenikliwe oczy, które przez okulary wydawały się jeszcze większe niż w rzeczywistości, sprawiały że aż zimny pot mi spływał po plecach. Pani Trout zaś stała za mężem, ściskają nerwowo oparcie od krzesła, patrzyła na nas wściekle. Głównie na mnie. Powietrze było naelektryzowane, aż czuć było ten niepokój i przytłaczającą, pełną oskarżeń i rozczarowań ciszę.  
Po kilku minutach ciszy Pan Trout przemówił chrypiąc nieco:  
-A więc – zaczął – Co macie na swoją obronę?  
-Nic – rzuciłem szybko  
-Wiecie, jak bardzo przestrzegamy tej zasady - wtrąciła się Pani Trout – Power, kochaneczku, czemu tutaj weszliście i zaczęliście szukać po szufladach?  
-Też bym się tego chętnie dowiedział – dodał i machnął szybko ręką małżonek.  
-Od dwóch tygodni, ja i Elise czekamy na wyniki testów teoretycznych od PPD. Wyniki miały być rozesłany tydzień po wysłaniu odpowiedzi do Centrali w Veilstone. Minął tydzień drugi, a naszych wyników nie było. Wczoraj, podczas śniadania, Margaret powiedziała mi, że list z wynikami przyszedł, i że to państwo go przetrzymują…  
-Margaret, czy to prawda? – spytała Pani Trout patrząc na nią lekko znerwicowana.  
-Tak – odpowiedziała przerażona – Ale proszę ich nie karać, jak tylko pomyślałam o nich i o naszej rozmowie, serce zaczęło mi się krajać… - jej głos stawał się coraz bardziej roztrzęsiony – Ja chciałam tylko im pomóc…ja…  
-Spokojnie, Margaret – rzucił szybko Pan Trout i podał jej chusteczkę – Nikt dzisiaj nie zostanie ukarany.  
Margaret chwyciła chusteczkę i szybko wytarła kilka łez które spłynęły po jej twarzy. Pani Trout ze zdziwieniem patrzyła na małżonka, jakby nie spodziewała się po nim takiej reakcji. Ja zaś próbowałem dokopać się do tego, co tak naprawdę chce nam powiedzieć Pan Trout.  
-Posłuchajcie – zaczęła Pani Trout – Możecie się z tym pożegnać, praca w PPD jest zbyt niebezpieczna i tylko Idiota by chciał tam pracować w dzisiejszych czasach.  
Pani Trout zawsze krytykowała to, co PPD robiło by nas chronić, do tej pory tylko mi przeszkadzało co uważała i co mówiła na ten temat. Ale nie wtedy, wtedy coś we mnie pękło.  
-TYLKO IDIOTA?! – ryknąłem stawiając krok naprzód i wskazując na nią - Oni tam ryzykują życie by mogła pani uprawiać te swoje głupie kwiatki, a pani tak o nich mówi? A wie pani co ja powiem? To pani jest głupia i nie rozumie co się dzieje na tym świecie! I dopóty pani tego nie zrozumie, dopóty się pani nie dowie czemu ja i Elise chcemy tam być! – dodałem ściągając rękę w dół.  
Pan Trout spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem, w jego oku pojawił się jakiś błysk. Mimo to jego postawa się nie zmieniła. Nie to co postawa jej małżonki. Cała czerwona na twarzy, z otwartymi ustami patrzyła się na mnie.  
-Jak śmiesz tak do mnie mówić?! – odchrząknęła Pani Trout purpurowa na twarzy – Ty smarkaczu, jak ŚMIESZ ODZYWAĆ SIĘ DO MNIE TAKIM TONEM?! JAK ŚMIESZ?!  
-ŚMIEM! Mam już prawnie prawo głosu w swoim życiu, nie może...  
-DOŚĆ – krzyknął Pan Trout wstając i uciszając nas. – Przestańcie, oboje! Wszyscy wyjdźcie! Power, Elise, zostajecie.  
Margaret i Ziggy wyszli z pokoju tak szybko jak się dało. Po chwili Pan Trout podszedł do drzwi i przytrzymując klamkę jedną rękę, a drugą wskazując na wyjście, spojrzał na Panią Trout. Pani Trout podniosła oczy. Czerwień po naszej wymianie zdań jeszcze z niej nie zeszła.  
-Nie zamierzasz chyba…  
-Zamierzam, proszę cię, Bethesdo, wyjdź. – odpowiedział Pan Trout ze stoickim spokojem.  
Pani Trout niechętnie wyszła z pomieszczenia. Mąż zamknął za nią drzwi. Podczas gdy pan Trout wracał za biurko, Elise chwyciła mnie za rękę i mocno ścisnęła ją, rzucając szybko ciche „Już po nas".  
Pan Trout ponownie usiadł na krześle, tym razem bardziej rozluźniony, lecz w tej samej pozie.  
Chwila ciszy, a po niej pytanie:  
-Power, Elise, wiecie jak długo was wychowujemy?  
-Od zawsze – odpowiedziała szybko Elise.  
-No właśnie, jesteście dla nas jak nasze własne dzieci . A rodzic zawsze chce dla swoich dzieci jak najlepiej. – odpowiedział pan Trout wstając i podchodząc do okna, przez która zaczął patrzeć - Kiedy patrzę za okno, widzę świat ciemności, pełen niebezpieczeństw, mordów i zła, świat zmierzający ku wariactwu i destrukcji. W jednej chwili rozmawiasz z przyjaciółmi. W następnej jesteś już tylko workiem mięsa bez duszy. Nikt nie zasługuje na to, by znaleźć się na ulicy w tych czasach. Zwłaszcza dzieci. Dlatego otworzyliśmy ten sierociniec, by porzucone dzieci miały szansę na jakiś start, by nie były skreślone od samego początku.  
-To naprawdę szlachetne panie Trout – zaczęła Elise – Ale co to ma wspólnego z nami?  
-Widzisz, te wyniki są u nas od dwóch tygodni. Jeszcze kilka dni temu myślałem tak jak moja małżonka, że jesteście wciąż zbyt młodzi na takie doświadczenie, że nie dacie sobie rady, lecz... zobaczyłem trzy dni temu kometę Halleya. Wtedy do mnie dotarło, że nie powinno się stać na drodze do rozwoju. Czasami pożegnanie, jest drugą szansą. - powiedział po czy odwrócił się do nas i spojrzał na nas - Power, udowodniłeś mi dzisiaj, że jesteś już mężczyzną, postawiłeś się mojej żonie, ha, i to jak! - dodał klaszcząc w dłonie po czym spojrzał na Elise - A ty Elise, pokazałaś jak sprytna jesteś oraz jak zaradna jesteś, gdy nie ma brata w pobliżu. Uzupełniacie się wzajemnie, dlatego wierzę, że podejmiecie właściwą decyzję. – dodał odchodząc od okna i podchodząc do biurka. Wyciągnął z niego dwa listy i wręczył je nam. Uważnie przyjrzeliśmy się kopertom, były one z PPD. Były też…  
-Otwarte. – stwierdziła Elise.  
-Wybaczcie – przeprosił Pan Trout – Ale inaczej nie wiedzielibyśmy czy je chować czy nie.  
-Moment - powiedziałem nim Elise wyjęła swój list.- Czy to znaczy że…  
-Tak – odpowiedział dumnie Pan Trout - Zdaliście i możecie się zgłosić na test praktyczny.  
-NIE! - drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem a w nich stanęła Pani Trout - Nie możemy ich puścić! To wciąż dzieciaki! - dodała po chwili podchodząc do męża - Nie dadzą se rady.  
-Dadzą radzę Bethesdo, nie mam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości - odpowiedział spokojnie uśmiechając się - Wyrośli na zdolnych, młodych ludzi, przed którymi wielka przyszłość. - dodał podchodząc do nas i kładąc swoje ręce na naszych ramionach - Kto wie, może dzięki nim, zobaczymy jeszcze raz wschodzące słońce na nieboskłonie.  
-Na sto procent Panie Trout - powiedziała Elise - Na sto procent.


	5. Rozdział IV

**Rozdział IV**  
_W świat_

Wróciłem ze świata wspomnień na chwilę do teraźniejszości. Siedząc tak samotnie w jakimś barze, lekko smutna atmosfera zaczęła mi się udzielać. Piątek wieczór, szafa grająca wypełnia powietrze powolnym i nonszalanckim jazzem. Bar był opustoszały, tylko kilka osób siedziało po kątach, a ja jeden siedziałem przy ladzie. Światło delikatnie muskało pomieszczenie, jedynie ściana z alkoholami była oświecona. Barman, brodaty i postawny o pucołowatej twarzy z czerwonymi policzkami, stał między ladą a ścianą z trunkami i pucował kufle, kieliszki i szklanki. Trzymając w ręku kieliszek z whisky, zastanawiałem się, czy jestem postacią pozytywną, czy może negatywną. Barman odstawił kufel pod ladę i chrząknął.  
-I tak to się zaczęło Mark. – odpowiedziałem biorąc mały łyk whisky. – I tak to się zaczęło.  
Siedziałem w barze i opowiadałem historię swojego życia barmanowi. Czy mogłem niżej upaść?  
Barman chrząknął biorąc kolejny kufel do ręki – No dobra, dostaliście listy potwierdzające że ty i twoja siostra dostaliście się do PPD, mów dalej, wyżal się staremu barmanowi. Co barman usłyszy, barman przemilczy. Opowiedz mi swoją historię. – powiedział biorąc butelkę z whisky i dolewając mi przeźroczystego trunku do kieliszka.

Kiedy dostaliśmy listy, cieszyliśmy się jak nigdy. Zgoda państwa Trout na nasz wyjazd była czymś wielkim. Pierwszy raz zgodzili się byśmy gdzieś pojechali. Ale….pozostawała kwestia Amy. Opiekowaliśmy się nią z Elise dość często, więc byliśmy sobie bliscy. Ciężko było się z nią pożegnać, ale….cóż….widać prędzej czy później musieliśmy się pożegnać. Najpierw polecieliśmy oboje na górę pochwalić się Ziggyemu. Z impetem wlecieliśmy do pokoju, niemal wyrzucając drzwi z zawiasów. Ziggy stał pośrodku pokoju niewzruszony, jedynie jego oczy wyrażały zdumienie. Elise skoczyła do Ziggyego i zaczęła wokół niego skakać i piszczeć. Ten nie wiedząc jak się zachować tylko patrzył na nią lekko wystraszony, Elise co chwila powtarzała „ JEST! JEST! UDAŁO SIĘ NAM!" skacząc i piszcząc wokół niego. Ja podszedłem i uradowanie ryknąłem mu prosto w twarz: „ DOSTALIŚMY SIĘ! ". Elise przestała skakać i stanęła przed nim, wręczając mu jej list potwierdzający. Ziggy usiadł na łóżku i spokojnie zaczął go czytać. Stałem z Elise wpatrzony w niego, podśmiechując się lekko.  
-Czytaj na głos – rzuciła szybko Elise – Chcę to usłyszeć na głos.  
Ziggy lekko wystraszony zaczął czytać list, trzymając go lekko.  
-„Do Elise Rivals. Zawiadamiamy, że zdała pani test teoretyczny do PPD z wynikiem 43 punkty na 50 możliwych, co upoważnia panią do wzięcia udziału w teście praktycznym który odbędzie się Veilstone dnia 23 Września 2025. Gratulujemy i życzymy powodzenia."…  
-NO I?! – pisnęła Elise siadając obok niego cała podekscytowana i wyrywając mu list z ręki. – I?!  
Ziggy nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Był chyba trochę zaskoczony faktem, że dwójka jego najlepszych przyjaciół tak nagle zniknie z jego życia -No i….cóż…. nie zazdroszczę wam.  
Zdębiałem wtedy, przyznaję, Ziggy nie lubił PPD, była to dla niego udręka gdyż często go łapali na kilku niezbyt prawych rzeczach, jak picie alkoholu czy inne tego typu błahostki, ale nie nienawidził ich na tyle, by nie cieszyć się z nami sukcesem.  
-Czemu? – spytałem – Co się stało? – chowając swój list do kieszeni, mocno się zastanawiałem nad jego zachowaniem. Ziggy spojrzał na kalendarz który wisiał na drzwiach. Przekreślona była większość liczb. Ostatnią przekreśloną liczbą był 21 września.  
-21 września… - powtórzyłem na głos. I dotarło do mnie.-21 WRZEŚNIA! ELISE, DZISIAJ JEST 21 WRZEŚNIA!  
-No i? – odpowiedziała spokojnie – Zdążymy.

-Pewna jesteś? – rzucił Ziggy – Biorąc pod uwagę, że mamy godzinę 23….oznacza to że macie jakieś…30 godzin na dotarcie do Veilstone.  
Nastała chwila ciszy. 30 godzin….. 30 GODZIN NA DOTARCIE DO VEILSTONE!  
-POWER, PAKUJ SIĘ! – rzuciła Elise wybiegając z pokoju – Ruchy!  
Skoczyłem do plecaka który leżał gdzieś pod łóżkiem, szybko go wyjąłem i zacząłem pakować swoje rzeczy. Szybko spakowałem bieliznę, trochę ciuchów, kilka ważnych rzeczy, jak album ze zdjęciami i kilka pamiętliwych drobiazgów. Plecak który do tej pory cierpiał na niedobór wagi, teraz wydawał się lekko przeładowany. Założyłem adidasy, na czarną koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem nałożyłem granatową bluzę z kapturem i nałożyłem plecak. W kieszeni portfel i kilka drobniaków. Z pokeballa który znajdował się do tej pory w mojej kieszeni, wyskoczył Umbreon, który chyba podsłuchiwał całą tą sytuację, bo skakał i cieszył się. Nachyliłem się i zacząłem go głaskać po głowie, pokemon zmrużył oczy.  
-Udało nam się mały. – powiedziałem po cichu – Idziemy w świat.  
Już kierowałem się do wyjścia gdy ujrzałem Ziggyego, stojące w nich  
-No stary – zaczął – To chyba koniec, co? Tutaj się rozstaniemy, prawda? – rzucił. Na jego twarzy malowała się radość i przerażenie, pociecha i smutek. Cieszył się że ja i Elise idziemy w świat, ale… cóż… chyba nie był tak do końca szczęśliwy jakby tego chciał.  
-Oj tam, chłopie –zacząłem podchodząc do niego i klepiąc go po ramieniu –Rozstajemy się tylko na moment. Nie masz co rozpaczać.  
-Wiem – odpowiedział spokojnie – Ale trochę mi żal…. Od kiedy pamiętam trzymaliśmy się razem, zawsze ty, ja i Elise, zawsze we troje. A teraz? Trio się rozpada, wy odchodzicie w duecie, a ja, zostaję tu sam.

-Ziggy, ja nie umieram, Elise też nie. Żegnamy się tylko na jakiś czas.  
Ziggy kucnął i zaczął głaskać Umbreona. Pokemon odwzajemnił to, prosząc go o więcej.  
-Będzie tutaj bez was pusto – rzucił – Będzie mi brakować waszych kłótni. Naszych zresztą też. – dodał pociągając nosem. Wstał i spojrzał na mnie, jego oczy robiły się szkliste.  
-Wybacz że to utrudniam – powiedział wchodząc do pokoju.  
-Na razie Ziggy – powiedziałem wyciągając dłoń. Spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem, wiedział że to może być ostatni taki gest, że możemy się już więcej nie zobaczyć. Po kilku sekundach mocno chwycił moją dłoń, potrząsnął i ścisnął ją mocno. -Do zobaczenie, Powerze Rivalsie, pozwól nam o tobie usłyszeć  
-Na pewno o mnie usłyszycie. – rzuciłem uwalniając się z uścisku i wychodząc na korytarz. Na korytarzu czekała Elise i jej Espeon. Elise narzuciła na siebie biało-czerwony top z kapturem na krótki długi rękawek, kilka kolczyków w lewym uchu, czarne jeansy i granatowe adasie. Jej czerwony plecak też przybrał trochę na wadze od kiedy ostatnio go widziałem w jej pokoju.  
-Ech, faceci. – rzuciła rozkładając ręce.  
-No co? – rzucił Ziggy wychodząc za mną. – Jak się mieszka z kimś przez jednym pokoju przez całe życie człowiek się zżywa.  
-Dobra dobra – odpowiedziała odpychając mnie na bok i podchodząc do Ziggyego. – Trzymaj się, Ziggy – dodała tuląc się do niego i całując w policzek – Dbaj o to miejsce i o dzieciaki kiedy nas nie będzie – powiedziała cicho uwalniając go z uścisku.  
-Czy coś się stało? – spytał cicho dziewczęcy głos.  
Na korytarzu oprócz naszej trójki była jeszcze jedna osoba. Dziewczynka, mała blondynka na wózku inwalidzkim, lekko zaspana, jej zielone oczka były wciąż lekko zaropiałe. Jej koszula nocna lśniła w świetle lamp z pokoju Ziggyego.  
-Amy. – zaczął Ziggy – Co ty tu robisz o tej porze?  
-Usłyszałam piski i szamotaninę, więc chciałam sprawdzić co się dzieje. – odpowiedziała po czym spojrzała na mnie i Elise. – Power, Elise, już rano? Idziecie na zakupy?  
Serce się mnie krajało, bo żal nam było zostawiać ją samą, od kiedy pamiętam opiekowaliśmy się. Zżyliśmy się z nią, bądź co bądź, traktowałem ją jak drugą siostrę.  
-Amy, my odchodzimy – zaczęła Elise – Chcą nas w PPD.  
-W P..P..D? – powtórzyła niemrawo przecierając oko.  
-Tak, w PPD – dodałem podchodząc do niej i kładąc swoją rękę na jej głowie – Musimy na trochę wyjechać, ale wrócimy. – dodałem uśmiechając się.  
-Obiecujecie?  
-Obiecuję, słowo honoru – odpowiedziałem unosząc prawą dłoń na wysokości serca. - A ty, siorka?  
-Pewnie że obiecuję – odpowiedziała z entuzjazmem robiąc ten sam gest.  
Dziewczynka zaczęła płakać, ale nie krzyczała.-Dziękuję wam za cały czas, jaki dla mnie poświęciliście. – odpowiedziała. – Dziękuję ąłem rękę z jej głowy i wstałem. Elise podeszła do niej, kucnęła i ją lekko przytuliła.

-Dziękuję wam za cały czas, jaki dla mnie poświęciliście. – odpowiedziała. – Dziękuję wam.  
Wziąłem rękę z jej głowy i wstałem. Elise podeszła do niej, kucnęła i ją lekko przytuliła.  
-Będzie mi was brak – powiedziała smutno.  
-Nam was też – odpowiedziała wstając i klepiąc ją po głowie. – Musimy się zbierać. – rzuciła idąc w moim kierunku.  
-Mhm, jeśli chcemy zdążyć na pośpieszny, lepiej się sprężyć. – rzuciłem stawiając pierwszy krok w dół na schodach. – Trzymajcie się. – dodałem idąc w dół. Schody wydawały się mieć nieskończenie wiele stopni. Stopni, które codziennie pokonywałem z łatwością, a teraz nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty po nich schodzić. Co krok przypominałem sobie jakieś wspomnienie czy wydarzenie z sierocińca. Spędziłem tu praktycznie całe dzieciństwo. Pomimo że nie było różowo, gdy ma się Panią Trout na pokładzie, jakoś dawałem radę, do tej pory pamiętam jedną z rad Pana Trouta, którą mi dał gdy jeszcze byłem małym berbeciem „Nie rezygnuj z marzeń. Na ostatnim stopniu zauważyłem Pana Trout stojącego przed drzwiami z swoim wielkim jak zawsze uśmiechem. Przystanąłem na ostatnim stopniu.  
-Panie Trout, nie powinien pan już spać? – spytała Elise podchodząc do niego.  
-Powinienem, ale jak widać na załączonym obrazku, nie śpię – odpowiedział śmiejąc się lekko.- Power, podejdź tu, mam wam coś do powiedzenia.  
Nie chciałem stawiać tego kroku, pomimo że nieraz śniłem o opuszczeniu tego domu, teraz, gdy stało się to prawdą, czułem smutek. Od niechcenia podszedłem do Pana Trouta, zachowując powagę. -Ach, pamiętam jak byliście mały berbeciami, jak się mnie wypytywaliście o różne rzeczy…pamiętam też nasze wspólne zachody słońca. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że słońce kiedyś zniknie. –powiedział smutno – Wiele bym oddał by móc teraz je zobaczyć. I kto wie, może pewnego dnia, znów je ujrzę, może nawet dzięki wam.

Oboje milczeliśmy, nie chcieliśmy tej rozmowy, Pan Trout był dla nas jak ojciec, zawsze nam pomagał, choćby nie wiem co się działo. A teraz musieliśmy się pożegnać z nim, jego ciepłymi słowami, jego mądrościami, jego pomarszczoną, wąsatą, starą twarzą, która dodawała nam otuchy gdy coś nas dręczyło. -Posłuchajcie. – Zaczął ponownie - Jesteście dla mnie jak własne dzieci, dla mojej żony również. Nie pokazuje tego po sobie, ale kocha was całym sercem. Gdy tylko wyszliście, rozpłakała się, i płacze do tej pory. Wybaczcie jej, ale chcemy wam coś dać na drogę. – po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni dwa pokeballe. Jeden wręczył mi, a drugi Elise. – W tych pokeballach, mamy dla was pokemony, które pomogą wam w dalszym życiu. Nie są to może jakieś potężne egzemplarze, ale pod waszym okiem wiem, że staną się silne.

Elise nagle nie wytrzymała i zaczęła płakać i wyć po cichu. -Dziękujemy panu, za wszystko panie Trout. – krzyknęła kierując twarz w dół, jakby nie chciała by ktoś ją widział. – Za wszystko. Dziękuję Elise, chciałem zrobić to samo, ale…wypłacz się za mnie. Pan Trout poklepał ją po ramieniu i podał swoją ręcznie wyszywaną, czarną chusteczkę. – Już, już, nie płacz, nie lubię gdy płaczesz. Taka piękna dziewczyna jak ty, nie powinna płakać. Tylko szkodzisz swej urodzie. – dodał podśmiechując się. Elise chwyciła chusteczkę i szybko otarła twarz uśmiechając się. – Mam nadzieję że spełnią się wasz marzenia, dbajcie o siebie. – powiedział otwierając nam drzwi. Ciężkie, drewniane drzwi otworzyły się. Nocne powietrze uderzyło w naszą dwójkę, wybiegliśmy jak z procy wraz z naszymi pokemonami. Nie chcieliśmy dłużej tego ciągnąć –. I nie dajcie nam o was zapomnieć. Chcemy być z was dumni. – krzyknął za nami.

-Może pan być spokojny! – odkrzyknęła Elise stając przy furtce.-Tak, jeszcze pan o nas usłyszy. – dodałem otwierając furtkę.

– Do widzenia, niech pan wszystkich pozdrowi.

Wraz z Umbreon, Elise i Espeonem wybiegłem na miasto, zmierzając do stacji kolejowej kilka przecznic stąd. Zimne powietrze i gwieździste niebo, światła ulic , to była piękna noc. „ Nie rezygnujcie ze swoich marzeń ". Nie zrezygnujemy, Panie Trout, nigdy.


	6. Rozdział V

**Rozdział V**

_Steven Greyson_

-Musiało ci być ciężko pożegnać się z tym sierocińcem, co? – spytał Mark zza baru.

-Czy ja wiem… - zacząłem – Tak naprawdę nigdy nie lubiłem tego miejsca, ale… bywało kilka momentów że wolałem siedzieć w sierocińcu aniżeli poza nim..

-No dobra, pożegnaliście się z sierocińcem, no i co się dalej działo? Zdążyliście na pociąg?

-Cóż….jedźmy po kolei, że tak zażartuję. – zacząłem. - Na stację co prawda zaszliśmy, ale…

-JAK TO POCIĄG OPÓŹNIONY?! - spytała znerwicowanie Elise.

-Tak to, młoda, jak każdy pociąg w tym kraju, ma opóźnienie, tym razem wynosi ono już jakieś…3 godziny. – odpowiedziała spokojnie kasjerka zza okna.

- Pani chyba czegoś nie rozumie, my musimy się dostać do Veilstone na 8 rano! –krzyknęła Elise – Na pewno jest jakiś pociąg, który zawiezie nas do Veilstone. – dodała zdesperowana.

-Młoda – rzuciła już znerwicowana kasjerka – Nie ma innego pociągu, albo spokojnie czekacie, albo jedziecie stopem, wybieraj!

„Czekaliście czy jechaliście stopem?" „Cóż…"

-NIE MA MOWY BYŚMY JECHALI STOPEM! -rzuciłem wściekle, wychodząc z dworca.

Staliśmy przed dworcem, jego światło oświetlało trochę wejście i chodnik, samochody przejeżdżały obok, nie zwracając na nas uwagi, zaczynał padać deszcz.

-Ech…no proszę cię – powiedziała błagalnie – No proszę, wiesz że dojedziemy tam szybciej niż ten pociąg dojedzie!

-Ale zrozum, że pociągiem szybciej i bezpieczniej jest. – odpowiedziałem znerwicowany – A jak trafimy na jakichś bandziorów, albo pijaków? Albo gwałcicieli? Gwałcicieli Elise! – dodałem naciskając – Co, nikt nie chciałby zgwałcić kogoś tak pięknego jak ja? – zażartowałem.

Elise parsknęła śmiechem, po czym złapała się jedna ręką za brzuch.

-Ciebie? – odpowiedziała żartobliwie – Ciebie by nie chciał nawet Grimmer który byłby gejem.

Chwilę potem stanąłem przy ulicy, oczekując że jakiś samochód się zatrzyma. Ku mojej radości, żaden tego nie robił, a po chwili samochody przestały jeździć. Deszcz sprawił, że kupiliśmy bilety na opóźniony pociąg i wróciliśmy do środka. Usiedliśmy na jednej z ławek na peronie. Dochodziła pierwsza w nocy.

-Pociąg „Snowpoint – Twinleaf" przyjeżdża na peron 5 – powiedział ekspedientka przez megafon.

Peron 5? To ten na którym siedzimy. Po chwili rzeczywiście, przyjechał szary pociąg, wysiadło kilkoro cywili, ale wtedy też wysiadł pewien mężczyzna w mundurze PPD. Lekki zarost na całej twarzy, czarne włosy w lekkim nieładzie, okulary i teczka. Czarny mundur, a na nim czarny płaszcz, wojskowe buty, a na barkach naszywki z 3 gwiazdkami na jednym pasie. Wyszedł z pociągu i się przeciągnął:

-VEILSTONE! W KOŃCU W DOMU! – ryknął.

-Psze pana, to Twinleaf, wsiadł pan chyba do złego pociągu – odpowiedziałem . Mężczyzna zamarł w bezruchu, analizując chyba sytuację w jakiej się znalazł. Nie wykonując najmniejszego ruchu, szybko obejrzał cały peron, po czym usiadł koło mnie i Elise.

-Moja żona mnie zabije – rzucił szybki i posępniał. – Miałem być tam dzisiaj w nocy! – dodał dramatycznie

-Hej hej, nie ma co się bać, czekamy na pociąg do Veilstone – rzuciłem. – Co prawda ma on opóźnienie, ale jak pan chce, możemy się zabrać razem.

-Serio? – spytał – Nie powinniście chyba ufać nieznajomym – odpowiedział poprawiając okulary.

-Może i tak – odpowiedziałem – Ale komuś z rangą starszego kapitana raczej grzech nie zaufać .

-Skąd wiesz jaką mam rangę? – spytał zaciekawiony. Zaczał uważnie mi się przyglądać

-Na płaszczu ma pan naszywki, 3 gwiazdki na jednym szarym pasie to znak rangi starszego kapitana– odpowiedziała Elise

-Heh, spostrzegawcze z was dzieciaki – dodał po czym spojrzał na Umbreona i Espeona, jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Epsonie. – Łał, Espeon. Od 10 lat nie widziałem tego pokemona. – dodał głaszcząc go po głowie. Pokemon zamruczał i zmrużył oczy.- Myślałem że przez brak słońca, dawno już wyginęły.

-Mój Espeon ewoluował na krótko przed zniknięciem słońca – odpowiedziała Elise – Miałam szczęście.

-Wybaczcie moje maniery – rzekł wstają z ławki, wzdrygając się na baczność i nam salutując – Starszy Kapitan Steven Greyson z Centrali PPD w Veilstone.

-Power Rivals, cywil, póki co – odpowiedziałem robiąc to samo.

-Elise Rivals, też jeszcze cywil. – dodała uśmiechając się przy salucie.

-Jeszcze? – spytał ponownie.

-Tak, jeszcze, dostaliśmy wyniki naszego testu teoretycznego z PPD, zakwalifikowaliśmy się na test praktyczny. – odpowiedziała Elise

-No no, całkiem nieźle. – odpowiedział – Pójdę kupić bilet i za momencik wracam. – dodał oddalając się do kasy.

-Power – zawarczała Elise szarpiąc mnie za koszulę – Nie ma mowy bym z nim pojechała w jednym wagonie, dotarło?

-Czemu? – spytałem lekko przestraszony. Gdy Elise chce byś straszna, jest straszna.

-Słuchaj, poznaliśmy go 5 minut temu, a ty już chcesz z nim dzielić jeden wagon! – dodała wymachując ręką – Co jeśli to gwałciciel? Albo morderca? Albo…

-Posłuchaj, facet ma mundur PPD i rangę starszego kapitana, nikogo lepszego nie znajdziemy – w tym momencie Elise puściła moją koszulę z lekkim wyrazem skruchy na twarzy - Z nim będzie bezpieczniej, poza tym, mówił że ma żonę, pamiętasz?

-No… w sumie…

-No, nie masz co się bać, twój brat jest tu by cię chronić – dodałem rozsiadając się na ławce – Zresztą, kto by chciał cię zgwałcić, naprawdę, ty i te twoje grube uda i…

-ZAMKNI J RYJ! -ryknęła rozjuszona uderzając prawym prostym prosto w twarz, przeleciałem przez ławkę aż do śmietnika który znajdował się jakieś 2m obok. – GRUBE UDA?! – ryknęła podnosząc mnie za szmaty do góry. – JA CI ZARAZ DAM !

-Ejj! – jęknął Steven przytulając nas do siebie – Nie walczcie! Spójrzcie – dodał wyciągając z portfel i otwierając go na zdjęciu, gdzie on, jakaś kobieta o rudych włosach i mała dziewczynka z czarnymi włosami ułożonymi w warkocz, się uśmiechali. - Spójrzcie, moja malutka córeczka, Shani – wskazał palcem na dziewczynkę – A tu moja żona, Agnes, prawda że ładne? – spytał.

-Istotnie – odpowiedziałem próbując złapać oddech

-Ile ma lat? – spytała Elise.

-W przyszłym miesiącu skończy 4 - odpowiedział uśmiechając się – Jestem z niej taki dumny! – dodał ściskając nas mocniej. Powoli zaczynałem odczuwać ból w żebrach i ścisk żołądka

– Cieszymy się razem z panem, ale może nas pan już puścić? Wie pan, żebra, oddychanie i te sprawy. – rzuciła próbując złapać oddech Elise. Po chwili poczuliśmy jak nas puszcza, przyjemnie było znów wziąć oddech

-Wybaczcie, czasami nie zdaję sobie sprawy ze swojej siły. – dodał drapiąc się po głowie i uśmiechając się.

Usiedliśmy wszyscy i czekaliśmy na peronie. Czas się dłużył i dłużył. Siedzieliśmy tak w milczeniu. Godzina 3 w nocy, nagle z megafonu słychać ogłoszenie „Pociąg do Veilstone przyjeżdża na peron 5".

-No, nareszcie – oznajmiła Elise wstając i przeciągając się. – Już myślałam że zasnę.

Na peronie zaczęła się zbierać grupka ludzi. Kilkoro mężczyzn którzy znaleźli się w tłumie nie wyglądało na takich co przestrzegają prawo. Zasłonięte twarze, podejrzane spojrzenia i te uśmieszki od ucha do ucha. Wgapiali się w moją siostrę jak w obrazek. Mimo że byli trochę daleko, usłyszałem co mówią, cicho lecz wyraźnie.

-Widzisz tą małą? Piękna dupa. – rzucił jeden cherlawym głosem i zaśmiał się.

-No, ciekawe czy jest dziewicą, chętnie bym jej zabrał ten owoc. – dorzucił drugi szorstko po czym zaczął się głośno śmiać.

-Dzieciaki, siedzimy w jednym przedziale. – rzucił Steven. Spojrzałem na niego, też ich podsłuchiwał.

-Czy pan też… – zacząłem delikatnie tak, by Elise nie podejrzewała niczego, Steven tylko kiwnął potakująco głową.

Pociąg już wjechał na peron. Srebrno-biała strzała zatrzymała się, wypuściła trochę pary i otworzyła drzwi. Szybko wbiegliśmy do środka w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego przedziały, znaleźliśmy jeden, z przodu pociąg, w pierwszym wagonie, zaś podejrzani mężczyźni wsiedli kilka przedziałów dalej w tym samym wagonie.

-Czemu pan siedzi razem z nami? – spytała Elise kładąc swój bagaż do górnego schowka.

-Dla bezpieczeństwa – odpowiedział ponuro – Kilku gości ma na ciebie ochotę, więc nie byłoby bezpiecznie gdybyście podróżowali sami – dodał zdejmując płaszcz i zwijając go w kostkę. – W grupie raźniej, prawda? – dodał szczerząc się.

Przedział nie był mały, ale zbyt duży też nie było. Dwa siedzenia, okno , chowany stolik i schowki na bagaże. Elise usiadła obok mnie a major naprzeciw nas. Godzina 04:25.

-Kurczę… - rzekła śpiąco Elise tłumiąc ziewnięcie – Ale mi się chce spać.

-Prześpijcie się – oznajmił – Do Veilstone mamy jakieś 5-6h, obudzę was gdy będziemy dojeżdżać.

-Świetnie – oznajmiła Elise wstając i wyjmując ze swojej torby płaszcz, po czym zwinęła go w kostkę, a następnie położyła ją na moich kolanach i się położyła z promiennym uśmiechem. Jej głowa była -pomimo niewielkich rozmiarów - była dość ciężka.

-Ej, a ja to co? – spytałem z lekką pretensją w głosie. – Nie mam prawa się przespać?

-A kto ci broni? – spytała obracając się na lewy bok, tak że patrzyła mi teraz na brzuch – Zdejmij bluzę, podłóż pod głowę i śpij, co za problem? – dodała sennie po czym zaczęła cicho chrapać.

-Heh, na perłowo cię załatwiła co? – rzekł Steven uśmiechając się.

-Ech….jak zwykle. – rzuciłem zdejmując bluzę i podkładając pod głowę.

Minęła 2h podróży. Patrzyłem bezwładnie przez okno. Sztuczne reflektory które imitowały słońce zaczynały świecić, stopniowo zwiększając jasność. _Czemu nie mogę spać?_ – myślałem. Pociąg cicho sunął po torach, nie było żadnych podskoków wagonu, w przedziale panowała cisza.

-Nie możesz spać, co? – spytał Steven patrząc za okno. Mijaliśmy właśnie Las Eterny, więc za oknem roiło się od dzikich leśnych pokemonów i drzew, które jeszcze spały w swoich norach, gniazdach i dziuplach. – To wszystko z nerwów. Sam pamiętam, jak jechałem do Veilstone za pierwszym razem, zaraz po zdaniu testu z Jhoto. – ciągnął dalej patrząc rozmarzony - Denerwowałem się, a w żołądku miałem rozszalałe morze, całą podróż byłem kłębkiem nerwów. Ale nie było po co, wszystko się ułożyło samo, jak tylko się zameldowałem. Znalazłem dziewczynę, z którą się ożeniłem, a teraz mam z nią dziecko, wszystko w niecałe 5 lat. To podróż w nieznane sprawia, że nie możemy spokojnie usiedzieć na miejscu. To ta sensacja i dreszcz przygody sprawiają, że każda podróż jest taka ekscytująca.

Major miał rację, nie denerwowałem się tym, że stanie nam się coś złego. Najzwyczajniej w świecie nie mogłem się doczekać przyjazdu do Veilstone, miasta, gdzie mają się spełnić moje marzenia. To ta sensacja, wywołana moją pierwszą przygodą nie daje mi spać, w przeciwieństwie do mojej siostry, która śpi jak zabita.

-Dużo jesteś od niej starszy? – spytał przyglądając się nam

-Nie, my bliźniaki. – odpowiedziałem szczerząc się.

-A co z rodzicami? – spytał – Pewnie muszą być dumni że ich dzieci chcą pracować w siłach mundurowych.

-Na pewno tak, ale szkoda że ich tu z nami nie ma. –zacząłem wzdychając. -Nie żyją od bardzo dawna. Mieliśmy wtedy po półtora roku, więc oddano nas do sierocińca. – odpowiedziałem smutno.

-A rodzina? Krewni? Znajomi? – spytał zaintrygowany. – Na pewno musiał być ktoś kto chciał was przygarnąć.

-Właśnie nie, nie było nikogo, wszystkich krewnych jakby wywiało, nikogo nie było. – odpowiedziałem smętnie.

-Dziwne. Bardzo dziwne. – powtórzył z zaciekawieniem. – Ale póki macie siebie nawzajem, chyba nie jest źle, co?

-Pewnie że nie. – odpowiedziałem natychmiastowo po czym już lekko nonszalanckim tonem dodałem – Mogę na nią liczyć, ale bywa niekiedy nieokrzesana i impulsywna…

-JA JESTEM IMPULSYWNA?! – ryknęła nagle Elise zrywając się na równe nogi i uderzając mnie w twarz z lewego prostego. – Kto to mówi?! – zaczęła z pretensją - Półtora roku temu, w jednej z uliczek spotkał bandytę, który zabierał się za gwałt jednej babki, a ten debil – dodała wskazując na mnie placem – zamiast zadzwonić po gliny rzucił się na niego z gołymi pięściami. Na tydzień wylądował w szpitalu z połamanymi żebrami i wybitym barkiem.

-A więc nie spałaś? – rzucił Steven przez śmiech.

-Gdzie tam, też się denerwuję. – odpowiedziała nadymając się i ponownie kładąc moją głowę na kolanach.

-Powiedzcie mi, macie jakąś metę na miejscu? – spytał wciąż uśmiechając się promiennie.

-Metę? – powtórzyliśmy zgodnie. Nagle oboje zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że nawet po dojechaniu do Veilstone, nie znajdziemy żadnego miejsca na nocleg, nie wzięliśmy ze sobą żadnych pieniędzy.

-Hahahaha, wiedziałem – oznajmił triumfalnie – Wasze miny mówią wszystko. To co powiecie na to, żebyście noc spędzili u mnie w domu. Mam wolne, więc w dzień oprowadzę was po mieście, w nocy się prześpicie , a jutro pójdziecie do PPD na test.

-To miła propozycja – zaczęła Elise – Ale nie możemy, jest pan zbyt miły.

Elise mówiła to samo, co ja miałem na myśli. Nie możemy tak na kimś żerować, zwłaszcza na kimś kogo dopiero co poznaliśmy.

-Dajcie spokój, jesteście zabawni. – rzucił uśmiechając się – Moja żona uwielbia gdy przyprowadzam gości, a zwłaszcza, jeśli są nimi ludzie młodzi. Zresztą, dzięki wam nie dłuży mi się tak jak zwykle. Potraktujcie to, jako podziękowanie za rozrywkę. Pozatym… - powiedział już poważniej – Musicie zobaczyć moją małą Shani! Musicie zobaczyć mojego cukiereczka! - dodał wracając do swojego wesołego tonu.

Gdy tak gadaliśmy we trójkę, zmęczenie gdzieś zniknęło, tak samo strach. Nie baliśmy się już tego, że czeka nas coś złego w Veilstone, jechaliśmy tam, jak do miejsca z dzieciństwa, które trzeba było znów zobaczyć, ze względu na stare czasy. Nim się obejrzeliśmy, pociąg zatrzymał się w Veilstone.

-No, całkiem całkiem – rzucił Steven jak wysiadaliśmy z pociągu – Zdążyliśmy przed 12, mieliśmy szczęście. – dodał po chwili przeciągając się na peronie. Peron Veilstone nie różnił się zbytnio od innych peronów, jakie dotąd widziałem. Był tylko trochę większy niż ten w Twinleaf. Po nas wysiadło kilku pasażerów a następnie ta podejrzana banda z nietęgimi minami na twarzach. Chyba byli zawiedzeni gdy ich plan spalił na panewce. Nie wiem jak ich, ale mnie to cieszyło.

-Chodźcie, zjemy coś u mnie w domu a potem pójdziemy na miasto – zarzucił Steven zakładając płaszcz i biorąc teczkę do ręki. Ruszyliśmy za nim wraz z pokemonami. Stacja musiała być wpuszczona w dół ,bo na górę prowadziły potężne, marmurowe schody, na końcu których rozlegały się dźwięki ulicy. Gdy tylko wystawiliśmy czubek głowy, uderzył nas ogrom tego miejsca. Szklane drapacze chmur z wielkimi ekranami i bilbordami i pokemony krzątające się w różnych zakamarkach. Mnóstwo skrzyżowań, samochodów, ludzi, latających pokemonów. Słowa nie opiszą ile tego tam było, poczuliśmy się nagle jakbyśmy znaleźli się w sercu świata. Setki sklepów różnej maści, sprzedawcy przekrzykujący się w zachwalaniu swoich produktów, uliczny kuglarze i pokemony zabawiające tłum przechodniów. To wszystko było takie wielkie.

-A gdzie lampy słoneczne? – spytała Elise po chwili milczenia.

-Lampy znajdują się dookoła miasta, tworzą taką jakby kopułę. – odpowiedział Steven – Miasto wydało na nie pół rocznego budżet, ale było warto. To najbardziej zaawansowany system jaki do tej pory wymyślono. Idealnie wręcz symuluje słońce o każdej porze roku. – dodał z lekką nutą smutku w tle – Ale do prawdziwego słońca to im daleko.

-Jedno nie daje mi spokoju. – spytałem lekko zaciekawiony- Skoro był pan na urlopie, po co panu mundur?

-Zniżka na bilet – odpowiedział wprost szczerząc się. -No, jesteśmy na miejscu – dodał po chwili stojąc przed małym blokiem mieszkalnym. Nawet nie zorientowaliśmy się, kiedy doszliśmy do jego mieszkania i ile nam to zajęło. Czas tak szybko płynął. Nim się obejrzeliśmy ,znaleźliśmy się przed mocarnie wyglądającymi, dębowymi drzwiami. Steven zapukał do drzwi, wystukując rytm A-A-B-A ( _puk-puk-stuk-puk. Dop. Autora_ ). Drzwi się otworzyły do środka skrzypiąc lekko. W drzwiach stała kobieta lekko po 30 tak na oko, rude włosy, ubrana w czerwoną bluzkę i średniej długości ciemno-zieloną spódniczkę, z małą dziewczynką z czarnymi kucykami i pulchnymi policzkami, była w żółtej sukience i miała dwie małe skarpetki na stópkach. Twarz dziewczynki była promienista, gdy tylko zobaczyła Stevena, zaczęła się śmiać i cieszyć.

-Tatuś! – krzyknęła dziewczyna skacząc do Stevena i tuląc się do jego nogi.

-Shani! Mój cukiereczek! – odpowiedział biorąc ją na ręce i tuląc do siebie.

Wymieniliśmy z Elise spojrzenia uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Jedno można było tylko powiedzieć :Słodki widok.

-To moja żona, Agnes – rzucił Steven wciąż trzymając córkę w uścisku i pokazując głową na kobietę. Kobieta lekko skinęła głową uśmiechając się. – A to mója córeczka-cukiereczka, Shani! – dodał szczerząc się. Dziewczynka pomachała rączką w naszym kierunku. – Agnes, chcę ci przedstawić dwójkę bardzo obiecujących młodych ludzi, Power i Elise Rivalsowie. – ukłoniliśmy się. – Chodź Shani, pokażesz tatusiowi co dzisiaj narysowałaś. – dodał wchodząc w głąb mieszkania.

-Miło mi – powiedziała Agnes uśmiechając się. Jej głos był delikatny i ciepły. – Wejdźcie, zrobię wam herbaty i opowiecie mi, jak poznaliście mojego męża. – dodała uśmiechając się promiennie i zapraszając nas ręką do środka.

Przedpokój był na tyle duży, że cała nasza trójka się zmieściła bez większego problemu. Zółte ściany ozdobione różnymi obrazami pokemonów i ludzi. Niektóre z nich pokazywały je podczas walki, inne zaś ,na tle codziennego życia, jak spacer po rynku czy spanie pod drzewem.

-Łał….maluje pani? – spytała Elise spoglądając na obraz w którym 3 małe Bellosomy tańczyły na rynku do muzyki granej przez starszego mężczyznę, którzy trzymał w ustach fujarkę. Mężczyzna był stary, miał podarte ciuchy i czapkę leżącą obok niego, w której znajdowały się monety jakie rzucali mu przechodnie.

-Trochę, to obrazy głównie sprzed czasów małżeństwa. – powiedziała rumieniąc się lekko. – Teraz nie mam tyle wolnego czasu co kiedyś, ale za to moja Shani lubi malować. I proszę, mówcie mi po imieniu, nie jestem jeszcze taka stara. – dodała śmiejąc się - Wejdźcie do salonu, a jak macie jakieś pokemony, możecie je wypuścić. Salon jest duży, więc się zmieścimy bez problemu. Kotku! – krzyknęła przez całe mieszkanie. Pomimo tego, jej głos wciąż był delikatny. – Chcesz kawy?!

-Tak, dzięki skarbie. – odkrzyknął.

Weszliśmy do salonu. Tutaj również obrazy Agnes zdobiły żółte ściany. Pośrodku był mały drewniany stolik, na którym stały żonkile w ozdobnym ceramicznym wazonie. Za stolikiem znajdowała się duża skórzana kanapa a po jej lewej stronie skórzany fotel. Przed telewizorem znajdował się płaski telewizor o dość dużej przekątnej. W rogu pokoju był też kosz z zabawkami i przytulankami którymi pewnie bawiła się Shani.

-Słodka jest, nie? – spytała nagle Elise. – Normalnie aż mam ochotę ją schrupać. – dodała po chwili piszcząc lekko i opadając na środek kanapy.

-No, słodka jest, Steven ma szczęście że ma taką córkę. – odpowiedziałem siadając na brzegu kanapy który był bliżej fotela. Po chwili wyciągnąłem pokeballa z Umbreon i uwolniłem z niego pokemona. Czarny lis przeciągnął się i naprężył po czym swoimi czerwonymi ślepiami zaczął się rozglądać. Po chwili Elise wypuściła również swojego Espeona. Wykonał te samme czynności co Umbreon, po czym przywitała się z nim i również zaczęła wszystko oglądać.

-Łał! Espeon – zachwyciła się Agnes wchodząc do pokoju z tacą na której były 4 filiżanki i cukierniczka – Dawno nie widziałam takiego pokemona. Ale ma lśniącą sierść.

-Dziękuję – odpowiedziała szczerząc się Elise – Staram się by ładnie wyglądała.

-Jak ewoluowała? - spytała wręczają mnie i Elise po filiżance. Herbata była gorąca i aromatyczna, a filiżanki były ceramiczne ze wzorkami w twarze Sunflory. Postawiła tacę na stole po czym usiadła na drugim brzegu kanapy.

-Zdążyła ewoluować przed wybiciem z orbity. – odpowiedział za Elise Steven wkraczając do pokoju, biorąc swoją filiżankę i siadając na fotelu. Mundur zniknął, zamiast niego, czarna koszula na krótki rękawek z napisem „Chcesz kawałek mnie? Spróbuj" i niebieskie sztruksy. Koszula była chyba lekko przycisną, gdyż mogłem zobaczyć wszystkie jego mieśnie… Albo to jego mięśnie tak ją wypełniały…. Nigdy się nie dowiedziałem, szczerze powiedziawszy. – Ta młoda dama miała szczęście.

Do pokoju wbiegła Shani. Na początku Umbreon i Espeon się wystraszyły, ale po chwili podeszły do niej. Dziewczynka zaczęła się uśmiechać i głaskać je.

-Tylko ostrożnie – rzuciłem do Umbreona. Pokemony poszły wraz z Shani w kąt i zaczęły bawić się jej pluszakami.

-Macie bardzo ładną córeczkę. – powiedziała Elise. Agnes oblała się rumieńcem a Steven uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Dziękuję. A teraz, opowiedzcie mi coś o sobie. – powiedziała biorąc łyk ze swojej filiżanki.

-No… pochodzimy z sierocińca Tańczącego Budewa w Twinleaf. – zaczęła Elise. – Zdałam z bratem test teoretyczny do PPD i jutro przystąpimy do testu praktycznego.

-Łał, tacy młodzi a już chcą pomagać ludziom. Uwielbiam takich ludzi. – powiedziała uśmiechając się. Po chwili jej wzrok spoważniał i skierował się na Steven'a. – Ale jedno mi nie pasuje, czemu Pojechałeś do Twinleaf, skoro miałeś jechać do Snowpoint? – spytała ponuro

Steven zakrztusił się herbatą po czym klepiąc się w płuca spojrzał lekko wystraszony na swoją żonę.

-To nie tak jak myślisz kocie. Ja nie mam żadnej innej, wiesz przecie że cię kocham. – odpowiedział zasłaniając się rękami.

-Proszę nie na niego nie gniewać. Wsiadł do złego pociągu. – powiedziałem spokojnie. – Spotkaliśmy go, gdy wysiadał z pociągu Snowpoint-Twinleaf.

-No, dzisiaj ci się upiekło. – powiedziała łypiąc na niego. – Ale jak się dowiem że masz jakiś romans…

-No co ty! – odpowiedział lękliwie – Przecież żadna inna nie dałaby mi takiego cukiereczka jak nasza Shani.

Reszta pogawędki minęła głównie na rozmowie o nas. Nie lubię gdy mam gadać o sobie, dlatego większość czasu spoglądałem na pokemony czy nie wyrządzą Shani żadnej krzywdy.

-Chodźcie, pokażę wam miasto. – powiedział Steven wstając i kierując się do przedpokoju. Uczyniliśmy tak samo. Gdy tylko opuściliśmy salon, pokemony zaraz za nami pobiegły.

-Tylko nie wracajcie zbyt późno. – rzuciła z salonu. – Muszą coś zjeść i odpocząć by jutro być w szczytowej formie.

-Dobrze dobrze, będziemy w domu przed szóstą wieczór. – rzucił otwierając drzwi. Pokemony wybiegły przodem a my przed nimi.

-Do widzenia. – rzuciliśmy z Elise.

-Na razie dziewczyny. – dodał Steven zamykając drzwi. Teraz dostrzegałem więcej szczegółów. Co prawda miasto wciąż mnie zaskakiwało, ale mogłem dostrzec więcej szczegółów. Kamieniczka w której mieszkał Steven znajdowała się w alejce w której było pełno takich budynków. Wszystkie ładnie odrestaurowane i pomalowane. Na ulicach nie było tłoku.

-Gdzie pójdziemy? – spytała Elise.

-Pokażę wam rynek i kilka fajnych miejsc, na koniec pokażę wam gdzie jest Centrala i wrócimy do mnie. – powiedział. – Chodźmy! Szkoda dnia! – dodał wyciągając dłoń ku niebu.


	7. Historia PZG MOŻNA POMNĄĆ!

**Historia PZG**

**_Początki są trudne_**

Ok, wszystko zaczęło się (głównie) w roku 2007/2008 na forum PokeBoard (obecnie PokeCollect) które było jedynym miejscem gdzie można było mnie znaleźć (wciąż mnie tam można znaleźć, zapraszam). Mój poziom pisania był wtedy na poziomie gimnazjum, więc pierwsze prace były ( w porównaniu z tymi obecnymi) do kitu. Mało opisów, dużo dialogów, błędy w prawie całym tekście. Zamysł był wtedy prosty: Prosta opowieść o trenerze z jednym pokemonem, dziewczyną i najlepszym kumplem, jak podróżują poprzez jeden z regionów. Wtedy to się wydawało takie proste. Jak wszystko w dzieciństwie. Teraz jak patrzę wstecz, to myślałem o PZG jak o pisanym serialu. To nie był fick, to był bardziej scenariusz odcinka, którzy mieli odegrać aktorzy na planie. Pierwsza „wersja PZG" została anulowana w momencie, w którym chciałem dokonać fuzji człowieka i pokemona. Całe szczęście, bo jak teraz o tym myślę, to było to totalną bzdurą. Dzięki niebiosom że mnie zatrzymały. Pierwsza wersja była ogólnie niezbyt udana. Prosta historia, proste dialogi, brak opisów, błędy ortograficzne, gdzie tylko się dało, po publikacji zbierałem opieprz. Wtedy jeszcze tego nie wiedziałem, ale zasłużenie. Dużo wody nie upłynęło, a pojawiła się druga wersja, która padła jeszcze szybciej niż pierwsza. Tym razem winny był brak czasu. Dziękował bogu, że znów mnie zatrzymał, bo jak myślę o tamtych koncepcjach na rozdziały, przechodzi mnie dreszcz. Nastąpiła dłuższa przerwa. Miałem dość złych opinii, na dłuższy czas dałem sobie spokój z pisaniem ficków.

**_Ci którzy nadawali kształt_**

Pierwsze wersje PZG, jak już wspomniałem, była kompletną klapa. Mimo to, podbiła ona serca kilku osób. Wśród nich były Inaka(tutaj InakaFromStar), Poxer, Blue oraz Maron. Od Inaki tak naprawdę, zaczęła się kreować właściwa postać PZG, mimo że sam wtedy o tym jeszcze nie wiedziałem. Pisała na poziomie znacznie wyższym niż mój w tamtych czasach, przez co szybko stała się moim autorytetem i wzorem w pisaniu FF'ów. Często ze sobą gadaliśmy w tamtych czasach lecz Inaka musiała przycisnąć szkołę, więc znikła na pewien czas. Podczas tej przerwy, między pisaniem ficków, próbowałem swoich sił, pisząc dla sprawdzenia samego siebie jakieś teksty. Ostatecznie, postanowiłem przysiąść trochę do książek. Nie, nie do nauki, tylko do literatury ma się rozumieć. Byłem dzieciakiem, więc czytałem głównie J. i jej serię z Potterem. Przebijając się przez dostępne wtedy 5 tomów i w wielkim oczekiwaniu na 6, rozmyślałem nad ponownym rozpoczęciu prac na PZG, lecz, wciąż widmo mojego stylu pisania odciągało mnie od tego zamiaru. W roku 2009 pojawił się Poxer. Jeden z najlepszych kumpli, jakich poznałem przez neta. Wtedy, była to bratnia dusza, z którą gadałem dzień i noc, od rana do świtu, na każdy możliwy temat. Opowiedziałem mu wtedy o PZG, jak kiedyś pisałem i powiedział mi wtedy „Moim zdaniem powinieneś wrócić do pisania. Masz łeb jak sklep, jakbyś się jeszcze podszkolił, to jestem pewien, że byś napisał coś naprawdę dobrego". Wtedy traktowałem to, jedynie jako wyraz podziwu lub zachętę, mimo to, puszczałem wodze wyobraźni i próbowałem pisać. Było lepiej, lecz wciąż daleko od znośnego stylu, który da się wytrzymać przez dłuższy czas. Później, pod koniec roku 2009, pojawiły się osoby, które zaczęły we mnie rozbudzać we mnie tą pasję do pisania na nowo. Inaka, wtedy, powróciła po swojej nieobecności i zaczęła pisać swojego kolejnego ficka. Pisała naprawdę dobrze. Pojawiła się też Blue, która można powiedzieć, ostatecznie przekonała mnie, że powinienem powrócić do pisania. Maron zaś, utemperował mnie tu i ówdzie, ostatecznie nadając mojemu stylowi jako taki znośny kształt, a poxer niekiedy podsuwał naprawdę świetne pomysły jak to ma się potoczyć dalej.

**_Powrót do formy_**

Rok 2010 okazał się przełomowy dla rozwoju tego ficka. Powrót PZG w nowej, ulepszonej formule. Lepszy styl, mniej błędów, lepsza historia, i sztab korektorów ( wtedy jeszcze nie umiałem sam dostrzegać swoich błędów ). Inaka, blue i Maron zawsze podawali mi pomocną dłoń, kiedy chodziło o pomoc w pisaniu czy sprawdzaniu błędów. Wtedy miałem zaplanowanie 3 tomy po 30 rozdziałów każdy. Wydaje się, że to dużo, ale wtedy pisałem po rozdziale na dzień, więc nie wydawało się to takie wielkie. Tom I został ukończony i wydany w formie E-Booka pdf. Był to pierwszy raz, gdy byłem dumny z tego, co napisałem. Tom był świetny, był śmieszny, był mroczny i kontrowersyjny ( scena sexu wywołała jakieś 3 strony komentarzy). Zaraz po zakończeniu tomu I, zacząłem pisać tom II. Pozytywnie naładowany recenzjami i opiniami, parłem do przodu. W pewnym momencie jednak -gdy pisałem drugi tom - zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy fabuła jest naprawdę dobrze poskładana. Zamysł był prosty: W tomie I, Power przybywa do PPD i dowiaduje się kim jest. Tom II jest kontynuacją tomu I i epilogiem do tomu III. W tomie III miał nastąpić wielki finał, w którym Power i jego dziewczyna w epickiej walce muszą się rozstać, jeśli chcą się nawzajem ochraniać. Ostatecznie Power miał odejść z PPD by zwiedzić świat. Potem była planowana kontynuacja, także rozłożona na 3 tomy, gdzie Power powraca do PPD i szuka swojej dziewczyny, następnie zostaje uznany za wroga publicznego nr 1 i wygnany ze społeczeństwa, szuka wybranki, którą odzyskuje w ostatecznej walce z siłami zła. Proste, a jednocześnie genialne, prawda? No właśnie nie do końca. Sam nie zauważyłem, kiedy fabuła wymknęła mi się spod kontroli. Tom II został ukończony, lecz nie został wydany w formie pdf'u, nie wiem czemu, miałem gotowy plik w pdfie, gotowy na dysku, jednak coś mnie powstrzymywało. Podczas prac nad tomem drugim, Blue odeszła z naszego forum, zostawiając po sobie ficka, który był naprawdę dobry i stał się jednym z moich ulubionych, chwilę po niej, zniknął również Maron, jeden z moich mentorów i przyjaciół. Zacząłem pisać tom trzeci, mający być finałem pierwszej części. Nie zauważyłem nawet, kiedy ogrom fabuły, jaką wymyśliłem, mnie przytłoczył. Nie umiałem przelać na słowa tego, co widziałem w swojej głowie. Podczas prac nad tomem III, postanowiłem napisać PZG od nowa. Wariactwo, wiem, ale kiedy patrzyłem, jak mocno obniżyła się moja forma, postanowiłem wrócić do korzeni, nie szarżować i na spokojnie pisać od nowa. Nie zauważyłem nawet, kiedy przestałem pisać tom III i zacząłem bardziej skupiać się na restarcie serii. Plamka zapadła pod koniec roku 2011. Kolejna wersja PZG przeszła do historii

**_Ostateczny kształt_**

Trzecia wersja PZG, stała się nagle wersją 2.5 . Tak naprawdę, wersja obecna, jest w dużym stopniu zmodyfikowaną wersją poprzedniczki. Prawie te same postacie, już właściwie poprowadzona i rozplanowana od początku do końca fabuła ( w jako takim stopniu, ale jednak ). Nikt mi nie pomaga (prawie, tylko jednej osobie wysyłam rozdziały do oceny, NIE KOREKTY, OCENY!), rozdziały piszę powoli i porządnie ( a przynajmniej staram się by tak było ). Postaram się wydać tylko 3 tomy na całość, podziału na części nie będzie. Tak naprawdę, to, co teraz piszę, ta wersja, jest tą ostateczną, którą doprowadzę do końca, nieważne ile by mi to nie zajęło. Może to być rok, może 3 lata, może 5, nie wiem. Wiem, że zakończę tą opowieść, bez względu na wszystko. Jeśli ktoś by chciał porównać zmiany PZG na przełomie lat, dałem link poniżej tekstu. Ten tekst, który teraz czytacie napisałem z okazji 5 rocznicy powstania PZG i pięciolecia pracy artystycznej. Chcę jeszcze raz, podziękować osobom, które wcześniej wymieniłem w tekście, za ich wielką pomoc w tworzeniu tej niezwykłej historii. Każde z was, zostawiło cząstkę siebie w tym ficku, która daje mi siłę by pisać dalej. Chcę też podziękować wszystkim tym, którzy czytali, czytają i czytać będą tego ficka. **_Dziękuję._**


End file.
